Sure Be Cool If You Did
by alwayscastle-jenn
Summary: Kate Beckett wanted nothing more than a barstool, a stiff drink, and some alone time after a hard case. The last person she expected to run in to in the small dimly lit bar in the East Village was best selling author Richard Castle, and she certainly never would have assumed he'd give her a second glance. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**First things first, I'm back. I know it's been a year, but here goes nothing all over again.** **Diving into the AU world of the Castle fanfic fandom, and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Few people to thank, firstly Pau (PauliPorcupine) for her incessant (yet wonderful) nagging for me to write and the most wonderful support and confidence in me that I don't even have in myself.  
Also, Morgan (pinktheatre) for tiredly reading this over for me yesterday evening when I truly needed an opinion other than my own on it, and calling bullshit on me when I need it too, I swear she might know me better than I know myself sometimes.  
And of course the amazingly talented Logan (aplacetomakeyourstand) who is always inspiring me to improve my writing ability, and is always joining in to get me motivated, I always need it. Love you ladies, you are the world to me!**

**Now on to the story, and as always, no owning of Castle here for me, though I wish.**

**And of course all of your reviews are wonderfully appreciated and graciously accepted!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Didn't Think We Were on a Last Name Basis**_

Kate pushed through the door to the small bar, an unfamiliar location, and it was just what she needed right now. Normally she would grab a drink with the boys after a rough week on a tough case, but tonight she wanted nothing more than to be alone, no one around who knew who she was, just alcohol and the company of herself.

It was a small, dimly lit place, but it seemed welcoming as she made her way through the streets of New York City in the still chilly weather of March. She wanted a bar stool and a stiff drink, and it looked as though this would be just the place to find both of those. The place was quiet, a few people here and there, and some soft classic rock filled the air as it played over the radio. It seemed like this place was made for her right now, looking like it was exactly what she needed.

"Rum and coke, please," she said grabbing one of the bar stools directly in front of the bartender and sitting down heavily in it, dropping her purse to the ground beside her.

"Coming right up," the bartender answered as he pulled out a glass and began to make her drink.

"Actually, can you make it a double?" She asked.

"Of course," he said with a nod. "I've never seen you around here before," he observed as he added another full shot of rum to the cup already full of ice.

"That's the point," Kate answered shortly, immediately feeling bad after doing so, it wasn't his fault that it had been a long week with an extremely difficult case. "Sorry, long week," she apologized.

"It happens, don't worry about it," he answered as he placed the glass full of dark liquid in front of her. "I'll start you a tab," he said before walking away to tend to the few other customers in the bar. She grabbed the drink immediately, taking a big gulp of it, the rum burning her throat slightly as she felt the cold liquid slide down it. She wasn't one to drown her sorrows in alcohol, she never had been. After she watched her father fall victim to the bottle, she couldn't bring herself to dot it, but it had been one of those weeks, and right now she just needed to take the edge off, a little something to make her forget about the hell of the past few days that she had endured.

* * *

He noticed it when she walked through the front door, a blast of cold rushing into the small bar, she lit up the room, even with the tired look that her stature held, written all across her face. Her long, dark, curly hair flowed behind her as she walked with purpose toward the bar. He watched her survey it, taking in the sights and sounds that filled it. It confirmed his guess that she had never been to the place before. He definitely would have recognized her, not that he had spent much time at the Old Haunt lately, but she didn't look the type to regulate the old, well known, writers bar. He almost wanted to close his laptop and walk right over to her, offer to buy her a drink and invite her back to the booth he had made himself comfortable in, but he decided to wait, give it a little time, let her settle in, as he overheard Jimmy mention that she must be new around here. Give her a chance to get comfortable in the new surroundings, have a drink or two, and then swoop in as the successful and well versed author and sweep her off her feet.

Take her back to his loft, impress her to no end and finish it off with a night full of lust that she'd never forget. Then he'd keep her around for a couple weeks, while things were new and exciting, full of passion, and then tell her some story about how he just couldn't commit due to his busy schedule and it wasn't fair to her. Send her on her way and hope that they never ran into each other like this ever again.

Sometimes he hated it, debated actually maybe giving something more a try, but the woman were all the same. Starstruck and wanting to sleep with him because of his name, the success, fame and money associated with it. But for now, he would more than take it. A divorce already under his belt, he was okay with the flings for a while, it didn't bother him not to be in a serious relationship, life was generally easier without one. When the right woman eventually came around, he'd settle down, but not a moment sooner.

He decided he could at least maybe try to get some work down before he went over to talk to her, that was why he was here after all. He wrote his first few novels right in this bar, and after killing off his current main character, he needed all the inspiration he could get. His new manuscript was due to Black Pawn a week ago, and they weren't too on his case about it yet, but he knew it wouldn't be much longer until the incessant calls and knocks on the door from his ex-wife began, and he could really do without those.

The little blinking cursor stared back at him on the small screen, almost threatening him to type something. He debated it, though he would probably do what he had done all night, write a couple sentences, hate them and delete it all. It seemed to be this never ending vicious circle, and it haunted him. He just needed some new dose of inspiration, something that struck him like Derek Storm used to, and he could run with it. People were expecting another best selling series out of him, it couldn't be anything ordinary.

He sighed, running his hands over his face, placing them right back to the position in which they had sat for the majority of the evening, ghosting over top of his keyboard, just waiting to be put to use.

There wasn't much point to it anymore, between the writers block he'd been suffering from for weeks now, and the gorgeous brunette at the bar that kept stealing his attention away, there was no chance in him getting anything quality written now.

* * *

"My names Rick," he said, grabbing the bar stool next to her and extending a hand out to her.

"Kate," she replied reaching out to shake his hand and take a look at him. That was when it hit her. His name wasn't Rick, it was Richard Castle, best selling author and New York known player, frequenting page 6 with a new blonde on his arm every few weeks or so.

"So what brings you to the Old Haunt, Kate?" He asked gently swirling his scotch in its glass turning on the stool so he could face her. She wasn't his normal type, or blonde, a better way to put it, but she certainly was gorgeous.

"The draw of a drink and some alone time," she replied, following her statement up with a long sip of her rum and coke.

"Hope I'm not ruining that alone time too much, I just can't help the draw of a beautiful woman sitting alone at the bar."

"Even though I'm not blonde?" She quipped back at him with a light laugh.

"I take that to mean you recognize me?" He asked taking a long sip of his own drink at this point.

"Are there many people who don't?" She questioned.

"You'd be surprised," he replied. "Authors are not nearly as noticed as every other type of celebrity around these parts."

"I think page 6 is pretty big recognition, but whatever you say," she quipped, finishing her drink and making sure that he noticed her eye roll.

"So the Kate, clearly you know me, does that mean I get to know some more about you?" He asked. "Another round please Jimmy," he hollered at the man behind the bar.

"There's not much to know," she replied. "But apparently I'm getting another drink,"

"Did you not want one," he asked immediately, unsure of the action he just took. This Kate girl was certainly not his type, once girls recognized him he usually had them eating out of the palm of his hand and begging him to make a move, but Kate, she challenged him, and he couldn't see her eating out of the palm of his hand no matter how he played his cards tonight. It was something new, something different, and he was kind of thrilled about it.

"No, it's fine, I could use another," she said with a small smile.

"And the company's not so bad, is it?" He asked, a hopefully grin plastered across his face.

"I've had worse," she replied, grabbing the new drink Jimmy had just placed in front of her and taking a sip.

"Very glad I'm not the worst," he said joining her in taking a sip of his drink. "So, what do you do Kate?" He asked.

"I'm a cop," she said blatantly, just waiting for his reaction. He choked a bit on his drink, that was the normal response, and she just basked in it each and every time.

"Like shoot people, run around chasing the criminals of New York City, cop?" He asked, trying to gain back his calm and cool composure.

"Well, a homicide detective, actually. But it does involve shooting and running down murderers occasionally."

"That is the coolest thing I've ever heard," he exclaimed, an excited look lighting up his face. He was a mystery novelist, he wrote books about these sorts of things, but actually meeting a gorgeous homicide detective, well he didn't know those really existed.

"Not usually the reaction I get, but I'll take it," she laughed. "You're a mystery writer, it makes sense."

"So what is a homicide detective doing on the lower east side of manhattan at a writers bar?"

"Didn't want to drink at the normal spot with all the cops. This was the next thing I came across, so I figured why not," she explained. She had walked in the opposite direction of her apartment, she didn't want to go home and dwell on the case, so she figured heading the complete opposite way was the way to go.

"We'll, Kate, I'm rather glad you decided to wander on in."

"Of course you are," she replied with a laugh. "I'm the only woman in this bar."

"That may be true," Castle laughed.

"So what is a best selling author doing in a bar on the lower east side? I wouldn't expect this to be your usual scene."

"I actually used to write here all the time, back when I was just starting out, I loved it. I haven't been having the easiest time writing lately, kind of in a rut, so I figured coming back might give me some inspiration." Castle shared. He didn't tell just anyone that he was in a writing rut, he was a bestselling author, he wasn't supposed to get in ruts, but he felt he could be honest with Kate, she was a cop after all.

"Did it work?" Kate asked, finishing off her second drink.

"It may have, but when gorgeous women walk into this place all by themselves I tend to get distracted." Kate blushed this time as Castle finished off his drink. It might be the alcohol starting to course through her veins, or the very handsome writer that she was sitting next to, but her mood had definitely brightened since she walked into the bar.

"Can I get you another, Kate? Or maybe you want to get out of here? I just picked up this great bottle of wine the other day, and I can't justify drinking it alone."

"I wouldn't mind another," she replied. "But if you think I'll be joining you for a bottle of wine tonight, Rick, you better think again."

"It was worth a try," he chuckled, signaling to Jimmy to grab them another round. "I couldn't bear the fact of sitting next to you all evening and not try."

"Well, I'll take it as a compliment," she said, excusing herself to the washroom after Jimmy brought them their next round.

* * *

Once she returned they continued with the easy conversation through another two, maybe it was three, she started to lose track, drinks. Moving over to the booth Castle occupied before hand to be more comfortable. The air between them was simple, an occasional sexually driven comment here and there from the two of them, the sparks between them flew and cracked at every chance. His hand had landed on her thigh at some point, and surprisingly enough she didn't mind. He had taken a chance, hoping that she didn't pull out a gun and shoot him for it.

But as it neared 1am Kate began to feel the stress of the long day take a toll on her exhausted body.

"I'm not meaning to yawn, I'm sorry," she squeaked out in between two yawns, she really did feel bad.

"I'm sorry that I'm keeping you up," he laughed, his fingers continuing to trace slow patterns on her thigh like they had been doing for quite some time.

"I actually had a really good night, Rick." She said with a smile.

"Me too, Kate. Still not willing to take me up on that bottle of wine?" He asked with a sly grin across his face, while she laughed.

"Not a chance," she replied.

"Well, maybe we can do this again sometime at least, get coffee or something during the daylight so you aren't falling asleep on me?"

Kate debated it, she had a really good night talking with him, but this was Richard Castle, she knew his type, and she certainly wasn't it. Did she really want to get involved with the celebrity playboy author? It probably wasn't a good idea, but she hadn't had an easy night of drinking and laughing with a guy in a long time. What could it hurt passing along her number, it's not like she ever had to answer him if she came to her senses about this all tomorrow morning?

"I don't think that would be completely horrible," she laughed slightly. She reached for the pen that was sitting next to him and the napkin beside it, scrawling her name and number down on them.

"I'll give you a call, we can set something up," he told her with a smile. She started to get up out of the booth, grab her jacket and purse. "At least let me walk you out," he added.

"You do remember what I do for a living, right?" she laughed.

"How could I forget?" He joined her as their laughter filled the bar, the only two left in the dim lighting that was cast throughout the small bar. "But it's the gentlemen thing to do," he added.

"Richard Castle, the gentlemen. I don't think anyone that reads the magazines would believe me if I ever told them that."

"I like to think I'm more than what's on page 6, sometimes." He confessed.

"Well, I would definitely have to agree after tonight," she told him.

"I had a really great night, Kate." He said as he held open the door of the bar for her and they stepped out together into the chilly air. "I'm glad we agreed to do it again."

He flagged down a cab for her on the street, grabbing on to the door handle to open it for her.

"I am too, Castle." She replied.

"Castle?" He asked. "I didn't think we were on a last name basis," he laughed. "Especially considering I don't know what yours is."

"It seemed fitting for you." She laughed. "But you don't get to know mine."

She watched him reach for her waist, pulling her into him just slightly, as the space between them barely existed at that point. He placed his lips just lightly against her own, almost as if they weren't there at all, before he was already pulling away from her.

"Thanks again, Kate. Get home safe." He said pulling the door to the cab open fully and placing his hand against the small of her back to help her in.

"See you later, Rick. You get home safe too." She said with a smile as he closed the door to the cab and stepped back as the cabby pulled away from the curb.

She waved as she drove out of sight of the Old Haunt, watching him turn and head back into the bar after giving her a slight wave and watching her drive away.

* * *

She gave the cabby the address before sitting back and relaxing into the seat. Thinking back on the evening, she went to drink away the pain of a hard week and case away, and she ends the night kissing a bestselling author as he puts her into a cab and sends her home, after promising that he's going to call her so they can go out. It all seems surreal. She wonders if it's all a dream that she'll wake up to tomorrow, all made up by her mind and her love of his books. She pinches herself, surely enough she's awake, still in the cab on her way home. She tries to quiet her mind, watch the lights of New York City go by out the window as the cab heads towards her apartment in Little Italy, but it's no use. Her thoughts run a mile a minute after the evenings events, it's all so unlike her. She doesn't kiss strangers outside of bars, drink with guys that she meets there, give out her number to men that promise coffee dates, none of it. But it's all been done, there's nothing she can do about it now, except maybe decide to answer when he calls and go out for coffee with him, it doesn't seem like such a bad idea. Though she's sure that could be the alcohol talking.

The cab pulls up to her apartment, she pays the fee and climbs out, the tiniest bit unsteady on her heeled boots, she managed to make her way to the door, and up to her apartment. She silently wished her brain to be quiet, she just wanted to get a few hours of much needed sleep, she could worry about what she had just gotten herself into in the morning, right now it could wait until then.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Outrunning the Thoughts**_

She jolted awake to the blaring sound of her alarm going off somewhere in the distance, soon realizing the sound came from her phone that was placed on her bedside table, 7am it read as she reached to turn it off. The alarm she had set to go off each and every morning, which she clearly had forgotten to turn off when she crawled into her bed approximately 5 hours ago. Her head throbbed mildly, not enough to convince her to pull the covers back up to her chin and head to sleep again, but enough to be an annoyance that she just wished would go away. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had even traces of a hangover, but the sugar in her rum and cokes all night were definitely the cause of her pounding head, dry mouth and extreme thirst.

She mostly chose not to drink too much anymore because of her father, not that it was a worry that crossed her mind much anymore these days, but it still didn't feel right after all she had gone through helping him to get sober. She remembered the days all too vividly, the drunken phone calls she would receive while she was still relatively new in the NYPD, not yet making detective, and having to trek all the way back to her childhood home in order to pull him out of the bottle long enough to put him to sleep and make sure he didn't choke on his own vomit. It happened far too long until she finally broke, a fighting match between the two of them about her no longer wanting to be the parent in the relationship, the night would be forever burned in her mind. When he finally told her that he was going to his first AA meeting, she sighed in relief, and the two of them never looked back. He had struggled with it, but he was so ready when he finally went, to not long let go of the substance abuse, but to have his daughter back, it made it all that much easier for Jim Beckett to become sober. She could hardly imagine that it had been nearly 5 years since he muttered those words to her, though she never could have imagined how far the two of them would have come since then.

They both dealt with Johanna's murder in equally destructive ways. Jim with the alcohol, and Kate with her own addiction with the case. Shortly after joining the NYPD, still being one of the newer uniforms to the precinct she would sit for hours down in the archives late at night, bribing the officer on duty to let her in. She had been over the files, the evidence, picked over every detail with a fine tooth comb so many times in those months she quickly lost count of the hours that she spent, the times she traced her fingers over the picture of her mother, lying stabbed dead in the alley. She could recite the case files, every single word in her sleep those days, her obsession with finding the people responsible for the most destructive thing in her life and them having to pay for what they had done consumed her. It became the reason she continued to breathe, and filled every second of her life. It became just as, if not more destructive than Jim's drinking. But it was also all those years ago she vowed to let the case go, the prospect of making detective pulling her out of the spiral she had found herself in. Montgomery being partially to thank for getting her out of everything back then. He helped her not only let go, but gave her the promise of something new to live for, a new purpose in life.

It was all years ago, but the memories were still vivid in her mind, she was sure they always would be. Now her and Jim always tried to grab lunch or breakfast on a weekly basis, she tried to make church with him on the occasional Sundays she had off, the two vowing to spend time catching up on the week's events with one another. She was sure it was somewhat out of obligation, like it had been all those years ago to make sure that Jim was keeping up the sobriety, or that Kate wasn't drowning herself in work and Johanna's case, but at the same time, it felt more like something they each deserved to do for the other these days. They were the only family that each other had left, and both knew more than anything that Johanna would never allow them not to be there for each other. She felt closer to her father now than she had in years, calling him when she had tough days at work to talk afterwards, or asking about his fishing trips up to the cottage with his friends. Even if it was somewhat of an obligation, it never felt like one, more of a tradition these days.

She managed to roll herself up to a seated position, placing her feet on the cold hardwood of her floor. She needed water, an advil, and a run to clear her head. All these thoughts about the past, yet still in the back of her mind she couldn't wrap her head around the events of last night. Had she really spent the night drinking and flirting with Richard Castle after stumbling across a quiet bar when all she wanted was a drink and some alone time. She was pretty sure she couldn't have possibly dreamed up something quite that elaborate. She pulled on running clothes before she managed to drag herself out to the kitchen in search of the few things she desperately needed right now. She had learned quickly that running was something that always helped her clear her head, no matter what, and it certainly helped in kicking the hangovers she used to get much more frequently in college. As painful as it would be trudging out into the cold air of March, traces of snow still found on the New York City sidewalks, it would do her more good than continuing to lay in bed with her thoughts. She chugged down a water bottle along with two advil, grabbed her phone, setting it to her running playlist and shoving it in the armband she had thrown on earlier. Lacing her running shoes up tight she headed out the door to her apartment in an attempt to outrun the thoughts that were quickly over running her brain.

* * *

Castle slowly cracked open an eye, the sun was streaming down on his face, making it impossible for him to continue to stay asleep. He really should have thought to close his blinds before he climbed into bed and passed out last night. Sure enough it was just past 8am, the curse of not being able to sleep in after a night of drinking continued to haunt him, you'd think he would have gotten used to it by now. He groaned, running his hands over his face and fingers through his hair. It was far too early to be up when he got home as late as he did last night, but now that he was awake there would be no more falling back asleep, that he was sure of. He blindly reached for his phone that he would have placed on his bedside table last night, not that he really expected to have any messages, it was just after 8am, on a Saturday, no one in their right mind would willingly be up at this hour. Sure enough all he had was another email from Gina about the status of his new novel. That was something that could wait until later, she wouldn't expect a reply from him for hours, knowing well enough that he didn't roll out of bed in the mornings until it was absolutely necessary.

Surely some coffee would help, he thought as he pushed himself out of bed and headed to his kitchen. The floor of the loft was cold, the weather outside still rather chilly for March, he couldn't wait for the nicer days. The coffee maker starting to sputter as he threw in some coffee grounds and turned it on, pulling a mug down from the cupboard above it. He rested his elbow on the countertop and his head in his palm, watching the carafe slowly fill with the dark liquid. He figured he could fill his day with errands and mindless activities, he should be writing, but that didn't seem appealing to him at all. Not that groceries, laundry, or anything else he should get done sounded overly exciting, but it would be better than staring at the blinking cursor of a blank word document. He would sit there in his office with it taunting him, daring him to write words on the blank document in front of him, only for him to end up hating them and delete them moments later. It had been all he had been doing for the past month or so since finishing up the last Derrick Storm novel. He had killed off his main character, and as right as it felt at the time, new inspiration seemed to be non-existent to him.

He filled his cup to the brink with coffee, dragging his feet over to the couch and setting it on the coffee table before he headed to pick up the Saturday paper that would be sitting outside the front door to his loft. He flopped down onto the couch, back against the armrest, feet propped up on the other side. Flipping through the paper and doing the crossword would certainly kill some of the morning hours that he disliked so greatly. He settled down on the couch, coffee mug and the paper in hand, his phone on the coffee table in front of him, just in reach, per the chance that someone he actually wanted to answer messaged him.

He heard his phone ring, pulling him from the daze of the crossword he had fallen into. His ex-wifes name, number and picture popping up on the screen. _Gina. _It taunted him, made a chill run down his spine, she was the absolute last person he wanted to talk to right now. He knew he was late on his manuscript, and he knew that when his mother had visited a week ago, and had lunch with her she told her about how little writing he was doing. He knew if he were to answer it would be the same nagging voice he had divorced all those years ago on the other line. He hit the deny button quickly, without regret. He would deal with her at some other time. His manuscript was only a week late, that was nothing. He had just killed off Derrick Storm, his pride and joy in a character for the last while, it was normal for him to need a little bit more time before he decided to invest and dive into something new.

His phone dinged with a text nearly a minute later. Gina again of course. Something about how she knew that he was avoiding her calls, and if he continued to do so that she also knew where he lived, she had lived there with him once upon a time, so it wasn't like she couldn't come find him at the loft. He just simply sighed and closed the message. Avoidance was definitely the answer to this, or so he hoped.

He didn't regret the marriage that Gina and him had, it had been a good thing at the time. They were young and in love, and both figured why not? But if he had learned one thing from it, it was not to date, let alone marry and divorce your publisher, he definitely wouldn't be making that mistake again anytime soon. The one and only marriage and divorce he currently had under his belt had been over for nearly seven years now, ending almost as abruptly as it began, something Castle was also glad about. No long drawn out divorce with messy financials, kids, or ownership. They simply signed the papers, quick and easy. He also couldn't be happy that it ended before things got even more serious, such as a house and kids. They soon learned after the marriage that they were too very different people having rushed into something that wasn't ideal for the either of them, and ended it right then and there. Yet, much to his dismay sometimes, Gina still haunted him in the form of his publisher. Castle simply agreed with her these days, promising things only to later go against them. He wrote his books the way he chose, and that was something she had always hated. That no matter what she suggested and said he should do, he would do what he wanted, he was the best seller after all.

He set a reminder on his phone for a couple hours later, titling it 'phone Gina', as he would prefer she not come knocking at his door at anytime. She was tolerable over the phone, but if she ended up coming to his home, he could just see her strapping him into his desk chair until he began to write, and that was not something he wanted to deal with, ever. He would sit down and try to write tomorrow, spend the day in front of his laptop and demand that his fingers and brain work together to create words, that hopefully he wouldn't hate. But today he'd spend relaxing, nursing the little bit of a headache that was quickly approaching and hoping that one gorgeous detective he met last night would answer the text he sent her before pouring himself into bed at some ungodly hour that morning.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed the second chapter! A little bit more background into the timeline I've created and changes I've made. The next chapter we will definitely be delving a little bit more into the story.  
****Have to thank my wonderful girls again for their love and encouragement, and Logan for always keeping me on my grammar A-game.  
Reviews are always appreciated, and the next chapter, if not up this weekend, will definitely be up by Monday evening!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone for the wonderful responses, favorites, follows and reviews for the first two chapters! I hope everyone likes this one as well, I had a ton of fun getting to write the middle chunk of it, I absolutely love Kate and Lanie's friendship.**

**As always, please let me know what you think of the chapter, everything is appreciated! **

**And I have to dedicate this one to two of the most amazing ladies I know. Firstly Logan, for being the most honest and wonderful proofreader around, and making sure that my writing is always on par. And secondly Morgan, for dealing with my crazy 6am rambling about this fic and everything involved with it. This fic would absolutely not exist without the two of them, and I completely owe them!**

**Now, onto the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: No One Really Wants to Get a Hold of You**_

She ran up her stairs, out of breath, cheeks red from the chilly march air. A 45 minute run in this weather would do that, but the run was exactly what she needed. Her head clear, all she needed was a hot shower and some caffeine and she would be set for the day. She burst through her front door, the heat of her apartment hitting her in the face like a brick wall. It wouldn't be nearly as bad if she weren't already sweaty and warm. The throbbing in her skull had subsisted though, and for that she was entirely grateful. She stripped off her running pullover and arm band containing her phone, glancing at the messages quickly. One from Lanie making sure they were still on for brunch, which Kate sent off a reply to say that she would be at the diner around noon, another from a number she didn't recognize. She glanced at the message quickly as she threw her phone toward her bed but seeing the name Rick pop out had her grabbing for the phone just as swiftly as she had thrown it down.

_I know I said I'd call, but a text is just as good these days, right? It's Rick if you hadn't guessed already, but I'm sure that bright mind of yours had. Just wanted to let you know I had a really great time getting to know you last night, Kate_.

She smirked down at the text, debating if he was actually awake after last night right now, or if he woke up to send her a text and fall back asleep, though she was definitely leaning more toward that second option. Probably typing out the words with sleep still in his eyes, squinting at the phone in the dark of his bedroom, brain trying hard to wipe the foggy haze of sleep away so he could get the words right, which made it just a little more meaningful to her. Between the evening they had and now this he really didn't seem like the pompous celebrity she had seen plastered all over the media, but she couldn't help but think that maybe that was part of the act. She shook her head, wishing she could rid her mind of the thought of him, though with no such luck she tossed the phone onto her bed once again and headed to shower and get ready for brunch with Lanie.

* * *

She pulled her scarf up a little closer to her nose, feeling the unfortunate loss of heat to her gloved hand as she took it away from the to go mug of coffee she was currently carrying with her. Despite heading to brunch she could help but get a head start on the caffeine fix she needed to get through the day. She swore the wind had only gotten worse in the short time she had spent in her apartment getting ready for the day. It whipped her hair back and forth as the curly strands fell and got tangled on her shoulders. She sped up her pace as she rounded the corner onto Grand Street and neared the diner. Pulling the door open and quickly shutting it behind her in order to keep the small place warm.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologized as she walked over to Lanie, who was sitting in the far corner booth they generally occupied when they ate here.

"No worries, I just got here too," Lanie explained. Kate pulled her phone out of her pocket after her friend's remark, wondering who was trying to reach her on a Saturday morning. Rick Castle appeared across her screen, she set the phone down, ignoring the text.

"You're not one to an ignore a text, who is it?" Lanie asked, noticing her friend's strange actions.

"Oh, no one," Kate replied. "Coffee to start?" she asked.

"Already ordered," Lanie replied. "And really, it's no one?" she inquired.

"Not anyone I'm concerned with right now," Kate explained, hoping that Lanie to drop it, but her best friend was never one to take an answer like that and move on. Her phone buzzed again, Rick's name lighting up the screen once more, Kate rolling her eyes at the sight.

"Well, no one really wants to get a hold of you," Lanie quipped with a raise of her eyebrow.

"So, how are things with you and Javi?" Kate asked, completely avoiding Lanie's comment.

"Oh, now I know it's not no one, come on Kate, you really think you changing the subject like that is going to keep me from getting it out of you? Good try, girl."

"I swear Lanie, he's no one," Kate pleaded.

"Well, it's a he, so at least I got that much out of you." Lanie boded. Their server then arrived with two steaming hot cups of coffee, and took their breakfast orders, leaving the two women alone again.

"The thing is Kate, if it really was no one, I know you would just come out and tell me, that's exactly how I know it's not no one. Now why don't you just get it over with and tell me, make this easier on the both of us?" Lanie asked with a laugh.

"But what fun is it making it any easier for you?" Kate also laughed.

"Come on, Kate," Lanie pleaded. "I don't have all day to sit in this booth with you and convince you that you should tell me. Let's get it over with. You weren't acting like this yesterday, so I'm guessing that something happened after you headed home last night complaining you were tired and didn't want to go get a drink with us all. Which I knew was a lie, so fess up, what actually happened?"

Kate sighed, taking a long sip of her coffee, letting the hot, dark liquid run down her throat, even if it was still far too hot to be drinking. There was no use, Lanie would never let up at this point.

"I went to this bar last night, the Old Haunt or something, I don't know, I just wanted a drink and to not be alone in my apartment. I just kind of wandered in, ordered myself a drink, and before I knew it there was Richard Castle coming up and offering to buy me another round."

"Wait!" Lanie interrupted. "Richard Castle as in, best selling novelist Richard Castle?" She asked.

Kate simply nodded, not being able to help the small smile spread across her face.

"Yes, the one and only. Anyways, we got a couple drinks, got to know each other a bit, and he asked me back to his place. After I refused he asked if we could get to know each other more sometime. I figured it couldn't hurt, so he took my number and said he'd call me." Kate explained.

"Honey, a best selling author bought you drinks last night and you thought that was something that you should keep from your best friend?" Lanie demanded. "Girl, we have got to get you more comfortable with this sharing thing, because those are the types of things I definitely need to know!"

Kate simply laughed, she knew Lanie would make a big deal out of the whole situation, though it wasn't anything to be made a deal out of. That was in part the reason she wanted to keep it to herself for a little while, but so much for that idea. Kate was never able to keep anything from the inquisition of Lanie Parish, who really should have been a detective instead of a medical examiner.

"So when are you going out with him, then?" Lanie asked her, pulling herself out of her own head.

"I don't know, Lanie," Kate sighed. "It was fun, but I'm not about to be the next floozy on his arm for page 6. I doubt that we will actually go out again. I'm just writing it off as a fun, once in a lifetime sort of evening."

"Are you joking me?" Lanie asked, nearly spitting her coffee across the table on Kate.

"Not really," Kate said quietly. "You know how he is, Lanie. The guy is on page 6 with a new blonde every other week. When have you ever known me to be that type of girl?"

"I know you aren't that type of girl, Kate, but you said it yourself, even after you refused to go home with the guy he still said he wanted to get to know you. What would it hurt to grab coffee, or drinks and dinner, or something with the guy? This could be good for you!"

"Whatever you say Lanie," Kate said rolling her eyes. Their server came by with their breakfast just a few seconds later and Kate silently thanked her for the wonderful timing.

"Okay, but really Lanie, how are things with you and Javi?" She asked as they started to eat their breakfasts. As talk about work, the upcoming summer months and different things now filled their conversations, Kate was glad that last evening's events were no longer the focus.

"I've missed this, Lanie, we honestly need to make sure we're doing it more often." Kate said as the two of them headed out onto the streets of the city.

"I agree," Lanie said with a nod. "Now promise me you'll have a relaxing rest of the weekend?"

"I will," Kate replied. "I plan on staying in tonight and getting some errands done tomorrow, that's all."

"Glad to hear it," Lanie said. "You never give yourself enough of a break these days, Kate."

"Don't worry Lanie, after this week, I definitely could use it." They both smiled, said their goodbyes and headed on their separate ways.

* * *

Her phone buzzed in her pocket as she neared her apartment. Surely it was Castle again. She had replied to a few of his messages over breakfast, only because Lanie had insisted.

_So what do you say about another drink tonight? I promise I won't invite you to drink wine at my place again, unless of course you'd take me up on the offer._

Kate rolled her eyes at the message, he really did want to see her again tonight. She wasn't sure she wanted to or should say yes. Last night had been fun, and very light, but this would almost be like a date, the two of them meeting up for drinks at a prearranged time and place. She wasn't sure that would be such a good idea. She put her phone down on the coffee table as she walked into her apartment. Pulling a book off of her shelf and curling up on her couch, she decided he could wait for her reply; she'd keep him on his toes, and buy herself a little more time to really weigh her options here.


	4. Chapter 4

First things first, I greatly apologize for the wait on this chapter, and thanks for sticking with me! Something about this chapter just wouldn't sit right, and I'm not sure I ended up 100% happy with it, but what can you do, and I also of course have to thank real life for getting in the way of this too, I hope to not have another giant break in these chapters, and I accept all pestering that comes my from you guys. And with that, this chapter goes out to the ever wonderful Pau, who without her pestering, this chapter probably still would have yet to surface. Love you Pau! And as always, enjoy the chapter and all reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Learn Something New About You**

He paced slowly around his living room, cell phone in his hand, staring at the small little contact card that read Kate and had her phone number beneath it. He said he would call her, so it's not like it would be completely out of the blue, right? They hadn't talked much that day, not since she had made it clear she was going to be busy for the majority of it with other things. Most guys would take it and leave it right then and there, but something about the homicide detective greatly intruiged him, he wanted to get to know her, and he was willing to put in a little bit of work if it meant he would get the chance to do so.

He sat down on his couch, still staring at the phone in his hands as his thumb hovered over her number. He didn't want to be bothersome, theres nothing he would be turned off by more if the roles were switched. But if he didn't call her, what was he supposed to do? He could send her another text tomorrow, and the day after, sure, but he was much witty and charming over the phone, that he was sure of.

* * *

Kate climbed into bed after a long, albeit productive Sunday. She headed to church with her dad that morning, going out for lunch following the service, and got all of her groceries and laundry done later that afternoon, before finishing off her evening with a light glass of wine, a good book and soaking in the tub. It was a nearly perfect Sunday. She grabbed the book she was reading off her living room table and made her way toward her bedroom, curling her toes up under her duvet, propping herself against the headboard and flipping open the book. It really didn't get much better than this.

A short time later she heard her phone ring next to her on the night stand, and she sighed as she closed her book and reached for it. Not bothering to glance at the caller ID, there was generally no one that called her but the precinct, meaning they had probably caught a case, and her hopes of one more wonderful night of sleep was being cut short.

"Beckett," she answered.

"All you have to do is pick up the phone and I learn something new about you," the voice on the other end said. She pulled her phone away from her ear quick, the screen read Castle's name, damn, this was definitely why they invented caller ID, it just helped if you actually read it before picking up he phone apparently.

She thought that just maybe she had gotten rid of him when she turned him down for both drinks last night and for coffee today. She hadn't heard from him since this morning before she headed to church with her Dad, and told him that it was going to be a busy day and she wouldn't have much time to talk, but here he was, continuing to be persistent, and apparently keeping up on his word that he would call her.

"I hope I caught you at an alright time, Kate." He said to her, pulling her back into the fact that she was on her phone.

"I'm just curled up in bed with a book, so a pretty good time, actually," apparently she was going along with this phone conversation.

"Am I allowed to hope it's one of my own?" he asked her.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she replied.

"I would, but I'm going to guess by that comment I'm not going to get to."

"You catch on quick, you know,?" Kate laughed.

"How was the busy Sunday?" He asked changing the subject, knowing she was never going to admit it was one of his books, so he would just cross his fingers and hope it was.

"It was good, went by quickly, but that's what happens when you rarely get weekends off I assume. They just fly by."

"Couldn't say I know anything about weekends off," Castle laughed.

"I guess that must be the nice thing about basically working whenever you want," Kate laughed as well.

"It's not too shabby," Castle replied. "Gives me lots of time to grab coffee and get to know people throughout the week, you know."

"I'm sure it does," Kate laughed lightly. "Unfortunately the role of homicide detective doesn't leave nearly as much time to do such things."

"Is that you trying to let me down nicely, Kate?" He asked. "Because I'll have you know I have numerous people to get coffee with and get to know." He joked.

"Numerous people?" Kate asked. "Well then you must be much too busy to get coffee with me then."

"I think I'd be able to make time, just for you." He replied.

"Look, as nice as that would be, Rick, you really don't have to. I'll probably catch a case at some point this week, and once I do it's my entire focus until it's closed. Which doesn't generally lead to having a lot of free time."

"Well then why don't we leave it up in the air?" He asked. "If you get some time and you want to grab a drink, or bite to eat, you just have to give me a call, we'll work something out."

Kate didn't know what to say. The guy was willing to work around her insane work schedule just to get a coffee with her. As much as she wanted to say yes, this just wasn't something she did. It wasn't like Kate Beckett at all. They came from two completely different worlds, they couldn't be any less similar.

"That's sweet, Rick, really, but maybe I can take a raincheck for now?" Kate asked. She felt bad, the guy was clearly willing to put in some time and effort, and here she was, shooting him down at every turn.

"I'm going to hold you accountable to that raincheck, I hope you know that." He replied.

"I'd hope you would." She laughed. "What kind of detective would I be if I went back on my word?"

"Probably the usual kind," he joked. "But i'd like to think you're nicer than the rest. And definitely better looking."

"You're a real charmer, aren't you, Castle?" She laughed.

"I'd like to think so. But again with the last name Kate, does this mean I can start calling you Beckett?"

"If you'd like to sound like all the guys I work with, that's completely up to you."

"Okay, maybe not," he retorted. "Kate it is."

"As fun as this has been Rick, I better get some sleep, some of us don't get to sleep in until noon."

"Give me some credit Kate, I'm usually out of bed by 11 at the latest," he laughed.

The conversation stayed light between them for a little while, laughing and joking with each other.

* * *

"Yawning again, I really ought to let you get some sleep, I'm starting to feel bad for keeping you up." Rick told her.

"That or I'm going to be one grumpy detective in the morning," she said holding back another yawn.

"I hardly believe that you could be grumpy, but you're the one with the gun, so I won't cross you. Sleep well Kate, and remember, the second you get a break this week I'm cashing in the rain check for coffee," he told her.

"Alright castle, I'll keep it in mind."

"Goodnight, Kate,"

"Night, Castle," she replied before hanging up her phone and placing it on the charging dock on her bedside table.

* * *

Kate couldn't remember the last time he had spent a half an hour on the phone with a guy, just talking. Most of her phone calls centered around APBs, witnesses and evidence. It was rather nice for a change in pace of the subject of her calls. She wouldn't complain about it, she spent the last half hour laughing with Rick. She shut off the lamp that sat on her bedside table, sinking down into her bed and pulling the duvet up to her chin. She figured he ought to get some sleep now before her phone was ringing before the sun got up about her needing to be at a crime scene. Having the entire weekend go off without a hitch was too good to be true. She's be pleasantly surprised if her 7am alarm was what was waking her up in the morning.

* * *

Castle hung the phone up, placing it next to him on the couch where he sat before grabbing for his laptop on the coffee table in front of him. He was overjoyed that the conversation had gone well, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervously before giving her a call. Even though she had yet to agree to go out with him again, he was sure the phone call had helped him make progress with the homicide detective. He opened up the document he had started earlier that day, outlining a new story he was thinking about giving a shot. A sexy, determined, driven yet damaged homicide detective who gets bogged down by a reporter following her around for research. It was a change from Derrick storm, a rather large one at that, but it seemed just like the change he needed rigtht now. He'd probably spend his night planning and outlining into the wee hours, that how it always seemed to work, he'd finally be struck with an idea and he wouldn't be able to stop running with it. Though he wouldn't complain, it would take his mind of the real life homicide detective he was currently trying to convince to give him the time of day, and if he was lucky enough it might even get Gina off his back as well, and he could definitely use that.


	5. Chapter 5

**More apologies for the late chapter, I did mean to have this one up before I went away for the long weekend. To my fellow Canadians, I hope you all had as wonderful a Canada Day as I did. And as always, have to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you guys definitely keep me fuelled to write this, and also to my personal editor, Logan, who I owe about a million Beckett Coffees next month! You my dear, are the best. Now not letting myself ramble too much, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: I'd Much Prefer it if You'd Cuff Me**

"Sounds good, boys. I'll be there as soon as I can," Kate answered.

It was sometime around 9am. Surprisingly, she had slept in after turning off her alarm a couple of hours ago, taking the option to not go to the precinct until she absolutely had to. The call had come from the boys. They had caught a murder somewhere down in SoHo; it looked like a double homicide and, according to Ryan, it looked messy. Kate's favorite; the ones that took work and she was able to be consumed by until she brought the person responsible to justice. Not that she didn't like a clean-cut case - the jealous husband offing his cheating wife, a drug deal gone wrong, the debt collector taking what he thought he had earned - but every once in awhile, she really enjoyed something that tested her skills. One that pushed her to the breaking point, that frustrated her to no end before they finally caught that all-important break that brings everything to a close. It was the reason she loved her job so much. Never would she have the problem of doing the same job day after day. It kept her on her toes each and every time she received a call. That was why she lived for her job. Not only the joy of being able to give the families the closure that she herself has yet to be able to find and putting the dirtbags who ruin lives behind bars but she loves the rush, the mental aspects to it. Despite the long hours, gruelling nights that she spends staring down her murder board, it was what she loved.

She showered quickly, opting to throw her long wavy hair in a braid so it didn't need to be dried or fussed with at all and put on some quick makeup to cover up the bags under her eyes that she didn't expect after a morning of sleep. She grabbed her bag and empty to-go cup. She would get some coffee at a place in SoHo; there was a larger selection for her to chose from downtown.

The city was busy at this hour. It bustled as people made their way to work for the day before becoming much more of a ghost town until eight hours later, when everyone would begin to make their ways back home. The cycle that the city went through on a daily basis. She usually did her best to avoid the rush hour traffic, opting instead to go into the precinct early before everyone else had places to be. She didn't hate the traffic, but it certainly didn't make her life any easier. She wanted to get to this scene but first she needed coffee. No one would want to talk to her before her morning caffeine fix because that never turned out well for anyone involved. The boys knew by now that if she didn't walk into a crime scene with a coffee mug in hand, they should give her only the information she required and then stay as far away as possible until she needed them. They had it down pat but it was everyone else who would face the unfortunate wrath of an uncaffeinated Kate Beckett early in the morning.

She pulled up to the Starbucks just after the intersection at Broadway and Broome, luckily finding a parking spot just in front of the door. Counting her blessings, she grabbed her cell phone, keys, and wallet before running into the small coffee shop. The line was almost out the door, which was to be expected; there wasn't a coffee shop in the city that wouldn't be packed right now. If there was one thing every person in New York City loved, it was caffeine in any form they could get it. She was firmly ensconced in that group; when it came to things that Kate loved, coffee topped the list.

The shop bustled with people. The morning workers who were there to grab up their regular morning coffee, the assistants picking up the office order, the neighbourhood patrons who came in every morning, and the people meeting their friends for an early morning fix; you could find almost every type of person in a Starbucks on an early weekday morning. It was just one of those things that she loved about the city.

"Well, if it isn't the NYPD's busiest cop," she heard as someone walked up behind her.

"Castle?" she asked, turning around only to come face-to-face with the writer.

"Kate, it seems as though you're stalking me," he said with a quick laugh.

"Just picking up coffee on the way to a crime scene but you think whatever you'd like," she replied with a smirk.

"All the way down in my neck of the woods? That's an awful coincidence you know."

"You're a writer. I'm surprised you believe in coincidence," she told him as they continued to make their way through the long line up.

"I don't. Fate is much more up my alley," he said, placing his hand on the small of her back as they made slow progress towards the counter.

"You know, Castle, when I'm on duty I walk around with a gun," she eyed him. He quickly removed his hand from her lower back, raising both of them in the air in surrender.

"I'd much prefer if you'd cuff me," he whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine, making her fingers and toes tingle.

"Unless I'm arresting you, that's never going to happen."

"You say that, but I think I could change your mind. I have a way with words you know," he said, still standing far too close to her than strictly necessary and keeping his voice low so only she could hear.

"You keep thinking that, Rick," she replied with an eyeroll.

"I will. I know you've read my books so you can't think my words are really that bad."

"Just because I recognized you at the bar doesn't mean I've read your books," she quipped back just a little too quickly.

"Oh come on, Kate. Who are we kidding here? No one recognizes me unless they've read at least one of them."

"It doesn't mean I enjoyed them," she retorted.

"Say whatever you'd like. I can read people pretty well and that small little grin you have there tells me differently." Kate quickly straightened out her face, not even realizing that she was grinning. "See?" he laughed as he snuck in front of her as they reached the counter.

"I'll have a grande double americano and whatever the lovely lady would like," he said with a smile.

"Grande skim latte, two pumps sugar free vanilla, please," she told the barista. "You didn't need to buy my coffee," she told him after he paid and they headed toward the other counter to wait for their drinks.

"I wanted to," he replied, giving her a soft smile. "If you had time to grab a seat and drink it, we could almost call this the coffee date you promised me."

"I've got to get to the crime scene. I can't keep them waiting much longer for the lead homicide detective on the case. My boys are already getting antsy I'm sure," she told him, feeling just a little bad for the number of times she had turned him down now. When did it get to the point where he stopped trying?

"Oh, I understand. Work comes first. Not much I can do about you being the best homicide detective in the city, can I?"

"Best homicide detective in the city?" she asked him.

"Well, I just figured. You must be pretty good keep getting called to all these crime scenes. So often that a New York Times bestselling author can't even steal you for an evening," he teased.

"You just had to squeeze the fact that you're a bestseller in there, didn't you?"

"Well, it's true," he said with a shrug.

The barista shouted their names for their drinks. They grabbed the cups off the counter and moved to the counters which contained milk and sugar in order to get out of the way of the people who waited for drinks behind them.

"You know, Kate, if you don't want to go out with me, you can just let me know. I can take it, promise," he told her as they stood next to each other, placing lids and cardboard sleeves around their cups.

"It's not that, Rick, I just-" she trailed off.

"Just?" he asked

"I really am busy. My job doesn't exactly give me a ton of free time."

"Well then, you know where to reach me if you have some free time detective," he told her. "Have a good day," he finished, placing a light kiss upon her cheek before making his way out the door and into the street.

She stood there, slightly dumbfounded as he walked away. Watched as he opened the door and exited, turning down the street toward Broadway, walking past the bay windows of the store until he disappeared from sight.

He walked briskly out of the coffee shop after his lips met her cheek. He didn't think he'd do it but after Kate saying that it wasn't that she didn't want to go out with him, just that she really was busy, he knew it was the right decision. Leave the ball in her court. If she had the time, maybe she would call, and if she didn't, well, it would be the first time in a long time he didn't get the girl. A very long time. It stung a little bit but not to that point that he would let it affect his game. There would be other gorgeous girls in bars drinking alone who he could convince to be the next pretty face on his arm for a few weeks, that he was sure of. It was the brunette; that had to be it. He went outside the box and look where it got him. He chuckled lightly to himself. He sounded crazy, thinking that a girl's hair color would affect whether she would go out with him or not. But it was an explanation that hurt his ego a little bit less, so, for now, he'd take it.

The detective slowly walked out of the bustling coffee shop, time seeming to simply move past her. She started off this morning expecting that solving a messy homicide would be the most confusing thing in her life, not the best selling author she had drinks with the other night buying her coffee, flirting with her, and then leaving where things were going with them completely up to her. She had enjoyed the banter between them over the past while and she deep down did feel bad for turning him down but now that he had said that he's stepping back and that it is now completely up to her if they are to go out and get to know each other, she really doesn't know what to do with it. She gave her head a small shake as the cold air of New York City whipped at her face as she opened the coffee shop door. She had a murder scene to get to, a homicide to solve, and who knows what she would be walking into in a matter of minutes. This was definitely not something she needed clouding her vision and lingering on her mind right now. She was a master compartmentalizer so she simply pushed it away, made it a distant thought, locked it up in the secure vault, and hopped in her car, speeding off in the direction of the crime scene. It was what she always did best.


End file.
